Demasiado Parecidos
by GriisleChan
Summary: Alfred va a Japón dispuesto a jugar videojuegos con Kiku, pero este esta muy cansado para jugar, así que sale a dar un paseo por la ciudad. ¿!eres un payaso extraterrestre¡? ¡Hahi! ¿Como lo supo?


Hola :D de nuevo yo :3 jajajaja esta vez subiendo mi primer Cross-over con dos series que me gustan mucho! nunca crei hacer uno pero me vino la idea y decidi no ignorarla xD

esto se me ocurrió a las 3am cuando no podia dormir y me puse a pensar en el origen del universo (?) ok no tanto asi xD, iba a ser algo corto pero salieron mas de mil palabras para mi sorpresa xD

espero les agrade nwn

Disclaimer: ni Hetalia y mucho menos Reborn me pertenece ._. cada grandiosa serie de su respectivo autor :3 solo tomo a sus personajes para escribir locuras xD

Advertencia: Ligeriiisiimo AsaKiku y GokuHaru (pero muuy leeve!) ah! y muchas cosas bizarras hechas por mi xD

¡Enjoy! (aunque creo que nadie leerá esto ._.)

* * *

** .**

**.**

-¡Kikuuuuu! ¡Estoy aquí!- anuncio el rubio oji-azul representante de los Estados Unidos de América, si como no. Su grito hasta se escucho en la otra esquina, logrando el descontento de muchas personas que vivían ahí. Entro al hogar del japonés para luego sacarse los zapatos y dejarlos en su lugar- Hey ¿no escuchaste que llegue?- pregunto inconscientemente estando ya en la sala de estar.

-Alfred-san le he dicho que por favor no grite de esa manera- le dijo el peli negro representante de Japón con mucha paciencia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te. Alfred hizo un puchero ¿Por qué todo el mundo se queja de el?

-No pierdas el tiempo Kiku, jamás entenderá- una tercera voz se escucho, que provenía al otro rubio oji-verde representante de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte (vaya nombre largo)

-¿Arthur? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el oji-azul acostándose en el suelo como si de su casa se tratase. A pesar de que él era el que llego sin avisar.

-Por lo menos no lo que tú, molestar- se sentó a un lado del japonés- Y párate de ahí mal educado, siento que todos esos años en que te di educación fueron pura perdida- y si, lo fueron.

-Aburrido- bufo levantándose del suelo- ¡Hey Kiku! ¿Vamos a jugar videojuegos?- pregunto con su habitual animo.

- Lo siento Alfred-san pero este es mi día libre y estoy muy cansado- se disculpo recostándose en el hombro del rubio que yacía a su lado. Era cierto, Kiku había tenido mucho trabajo recientemente y desde hace ya un tiempo que no tenía un día libre, y justo ese día quería descansar y no hacer nada de nada, por eso había invitado al ingles para que le hiciera compañía.

-¡Entonces me iré a dar un paseo!- y como un niño pequeño salió de la casa- ¡Todos son unos viejos aburridos!- iba quejándose el rubio mientras caminaba a paso apresurado con un gracioso puchero en su rostro. Al dar vuelvta en una esquina se encuentra con un pequeño parque en donde habían unos pocos niños jugando, pero lo que más le llamo la tensión no fue precisamente eso…

-wooooo ¿¡eres un payaso extraterrestre!- se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo a la persona que iba disfrazada como ya la etiquetada "payaso extraterrestre"

¡Hahi! ¿Cómo lo supo?- una voz femenina salió del disfraz, no se vio venir la llegada del rubio.

-¡Es obvio! Las antenas, maquillaje, atuendo ¡todo!- explico señalando cada parte del disfraz muy emocionado, jamás había visto algo como eso.

-Es la primera persona que deduce de que se trata el disfraz de Haru- admito con el mismo animo, a Alfred le pareció gracioso el hecho de que hablara en tercera persona, aunque eso hizo que le agradara mas ya que le gusta lo extraño, cosa que ya sabemos.

-¡Bromeas! ¿Qué clase de persona no se daría cuenta de lo que eres?- bromeo.

-Pues… los amigos de Haru siempre dicen que sus disfraces son estúpidos y que hacen pasar pena ajena- suspiro, era verdad, siempre que usaba algo le decían algo negativo. Unos eran directos como Gokuderas y otros más discretos como Tsuna, pero aun así tenían la misma opinión.

-No eres la única… mis amigos siempre me reclaman lo "escandaloso"- hizo comillas con sus dedos- que puedo llegar a ser- suspiro de igual manera, era tan injusto- Tus amigos no saben apreciar tu talento, ¿quien dijo que hacer esos trajes era fácil? al contrario, son todo un reto ¡eh!- animo a la chica, esta se quedo pensativa unos segundos y luego asintió.

-¡Es cierto! Al igual que usted, ser así como dice no es señal de molestia, ¡Haru cree que eso significa de que vive la vida al máximo!- subió sus manos al cielo en señal de victoria, acto que le pareció muy adorable al oji-azul- muchas gracias- agradeció dando una gran sonrisa que aunque tenía todo ese maquillaje se noto a la perfección.

-¿Eh? No es nada ¡soy un hero! ¡Y los hero tenemos que ayudar a todos! Naahahahahahahahaha- soltó una de sus escandalosas y peculiares risas, otro le hubiera dicho que se callara pero para su sorpresa ella también se unió a la risa. Luego de un rato de risas y miradas extrañas provenientes de las personas que pasaban por aquí, digo, no todos los días se ve a un rubio loco y a un ¿payaso? riendo como dementes- Veo que te llamas Haru ¿no?-

-¡Hai!- afirmo - ¿y usted?

-¡Alfred!- se presento mostrando su dedo pulgar, iba a decirle que era los Estados Unidos de América pero prefirió no enredar las cosas, así es, uso su cerebro.

-¡Un placer Alfred-san! Haru está feliz de conocer a alguien que no se queje de ella desu- exclamo feliz, el otro asintió a su comentario, a él también le agradaba ¡y cómo no! Si era la primera persona que no se quejaba de su comportamiento ni nada que tenga que ver con él -Alfred-san ¿quisiera ir a jugar videojuegos al centro comercial? ¡Abrieron un local nuevo y hay muy buenos juegos!- ofreció, claro, lo acaba de conocer y ya lo trata como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida, típico.

-¡Claro que sí!- al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos ¡iba a jugar a sus preciados videojuegos con una chica que acaba de conocer! Genial, otro estúpido mas.

Emprendieron camino hacia el dichoso centro comercial, pero antes, la chica a paso por su casa por un cambio de ropa, jugar con esos ropajes que tenia le iba a ser muy incomodo. Lo más gracioso, el americano no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba ¡hurra Alfred!

Pasaron toooodaaaa la tarde jugando, hasta que se hizo de noche y la chica se despidió de él, genial, no tenía ni idea de cómo regresar a la casa de Kiku. Tomo su teléfono y marco un número conocido…

-¿Arthur?- pregunto- ¿puedes venir a buscarme?-

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Ya estas grandecito para eso idiota!- le grito, el japonés al escucharle deicidio acercarse a preguntar qué sucedía.

Después de muchos ruegos por parte del americano accedió.

-Está bien… ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto dando un gran suspiro.

-No se- soltó sin más, Arthur se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano ¡será idiota! Justo el había ido a Japón para pasar un rato diferente con su adorado Kiku y ahora iban a perder de seguro horas buscando al oji-azul. Pero ya no quedaba de otra.

Por otra parte, Haru estaba feliz de conocer a alguien diferente de Tsuna y lo demás, ya quería ir a clases para contarles a todos, porque claro, ellos pensaron que corriéndola del grupo por su "feo" traje iba a estar triste y sola pero no ¡al contrario! Se la paso de lo mejor.

-Y creyeron que solo Haru dependía de ustedes- hizo una pose victoriosa. Como por arte de magia se cruzo con Gokudera que al mirarla tan "feliz" se le acerco.

-¿Qué te pasa mujer estúpida?- le pregunto sin la mayor curiosidad (si claro)

-Gokudera-san, hola- saludo como si nada, el otro frunció el ceño ¿acaso se burlaba de el?

-El decimo se quedo preocupado esta tarde ¿Dónde estuviste?- pregunto de nuevo, y sin aun deje de curiosidad (como digas)

-Haru fue con su nuevo mejor amigo, que si sabe apreciarla, a jugar videojuegos- confeso mirándolo con una superioridad graciosa, ya había proclamado al rubio como su "mejor amigo" ¿Qué cosas no? Además de que solo sabia su nombre nada mas.

-¿Mejor amigo? Tks ya quisieras, además ¿alguien que si te soporta? Compadezco a esa persona- dijo cruzándose de brazos ¿de dónde saco un mejor amigo? Aunque le costara aceptarlo (y mucho) se sentía un poco celoso de eso, era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir algo referente a un "mejor amigo"

-¡Para tu información Alfred-san si sabe apreciar los disfraces que Haru hace!- le grito, ya iba a empezar otra de sus típicas peleas.

-Como si me importara, solo no vuelvas a preocupar al decimo- y así como vino se fue murmurando quien sabe que ¿Quien rayos era ese tal Alfred? Quién diría que Gokudera Hayato podría ser bastante celoso…

**.**

-¿Que hacías parado en ese centro comercial desolado?- pregunto sin nada de paciencia el oji-verde, el junto al japonés tardaron casi cuatro horas en encontrarlo y mas porque el de lentes no sabía ni dar alguna pista de donde podría estar.

-Vine a jugar videojuegos- respondió- Tengo hambre, vayamos a un McDonald's – sugirió señalando a la nada.

-Alfred-san y ¿vino solo?- Kiku le preguntaba, era extraño que el americano llegase a ese centro comercial y mas porque él jamás lo había llevado ahí.

-No, conocí a una chica amigable y juntos fuimos a los videojuegos- relato mientras su estomago hacia un sonido extraño para reclamar comida- y saben ¡iba vestida de payaso extraterrestre!- exclamo con voz chillona.

-¿Qué iba vestida de qué?- un tic en el ojo apareció en el mayor de los rubios- con razón pudieron llevarse bien…- razono, Kiku le dio la razón.

-¡Tienen que conocerla! ¡Es genial! Y no es aburrida como ustedes- esto último lo susurro por lo bajo haciendo que ninguno de los dos lo escuchara.

-No gracias, contigo tenemos más que suficiente- bufo el ingles imaginándose a un Alfred con falda, colitas y vestido de lo que sea que iba la otra chica, que perturbante… vaya imaginación Kirkland.

Y así acaba un intento de día normal, aunque excluyendo algunas cosas se puede etiquetar como normal, que va ¡si eso más raro no podría ser! Lo que a uno se le ocurre a las tres de la mañana… además, hay que admitirlo, esos dos se parecen por lo menos un poco y se puede asegurar que son los únicos que pueden aguantarse entre sí.

_¿fin? ¿así de la nada?.. si, así es_

**.**

**.**

* * *

y fin... la verdad no sabia como terminarlo xD lol!

q les digo? la verdad es la primera vez que escribo algo asi xD aunque admito que estos dos se parecen bastante ._. XD jajajajaja (Alfred perdofilo! (?) ok no XD)

oh! acabo de darme cuenta... es mi fic numero 10 *-* awww w XD

nos estamos leyendo :3 cuidense!

bye!


End file.
